What Hurts The Most
by Joker2987
Summary: Just a funny love story


WHAT HURTS THE MOST

It is a beautiful summer morning. The lunes and chickadees are serenading blissfully in the trees are blooming with pink flowers and big green leaves. The stars are still in the sky but are getting harder to see. The grass is dark green from it raining the night before with little drops of water still sparkling in the moonlight. It is a hot morning for summer. The temperature is already in the nineties and getting hotter by the minute. The lamp post outside is gleaming in the apartment buildings room making the walls glisten in the dark.

There is a lump in the bed with covers over it. On the nightstand next to the bed a loud buzzing sound goes off from the alarm clock showing its five "O" clock. A low deep moan comes from the lump. An arm comes out from under the sheets and slams down hard on the alarm. Using the same arm, it throws the covers half way off its body, partially exposing it breasts. It is a woman with wavy brown hair, olive colored skin, muscular built with high cheek bones. Jane rolls over, baring her tits to the new day.

Jane gets out of bed and stretches. She is naked down to her boxers. She walks to the door, opens it and sits down on a white plastic chair on the patio. She looks down but all she can make out is the light posts gleam. Jane sits their staring off into space starting to drift off once more.

 _A tall white handsome man walks in Jane's room. He has ripples all over his body from working out, has dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a white muscle shirt with black basketball shorts._

 _He walks to her cd player, places the cd in and hits play. A minute later the song starts to play "I'm Too Sexy". He walks over to Jane quietly and kisses the sensitive part of her neck. Jane turns around looking into his eyes. I've been waiting for you to come Andrew she says and leans in for a kiss. He picks her up in his big strong arms and tosses her on the bed. He rips his shirt off like the Incredible Hulk and tries to rip his pants the same way but only gets a little past his crotch. He looks around the room and finds a pair of scissors on Jane's desk. He quickly walks to the desk, grabs the scissors and cutes farther down his pants. He walks slowly to Jane and tries again to rip them off but not making any process. He finally pulls his pants down and throws them to the side._

 _Andrew jumps on the bed making Jane fall off. Ahhh she screams as she falls. Andrew's face is red as he helps her back on the bed. He leans over and kisses her lips. Are you ready for some meat he asks? Jane looks at his like she couldn't believe he said that. Yea I guess she says looking at him strange. Jane pulls her boxers off and moves her pointer finger in a come hither movement. He crawls to Jane slowly making sure she sees everything she leans in and kisses Andrew on the lips while she moves her hand to rub him below. Mmmm he moans keep going I'm getting a hard on. Oh you like asks Jane in a teasing voice. She leans down and sucks the tip of his penis slowly going deeper until she fit it all in her mouth and he was about to cum. Take it out of your mouth he says. Are you ready to go up, up, up and away? Here he puts himself in her and starts to pound her hard. Jane has tears in her eyes. Blast off will be in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and groans as he comes full force in her and then falls down on top of her. He grabs her nipples and pinches them hard. You like that yea he asks? That was great. I never blasted off so high before you must be a natural Jane. Jane looks at Andrew still soar from all of his pounding and trying not to laugh at what he just said. Yea I never blasted off before she said mockingly. He gets off of her, takes his clothes and cd and walks out of the room._

The sun is shinning brightly in the sky making Jane suddenly wake up. Watching it go from purple, to red, to hot pink and finally when it is high up in the sky a yellow- orange color.

Jane feels a tingling in her vigina. She pulls down her boxers and spreads her legs apart. Jane's one hand goes to her clit rubbing it using two fingers while the other hand goes to her nipple which is sensitive to the touch.


End file.
